Rain Princess of the Desert
by 10868letsgo
Summary: "My name is Minisa Martell. I am descended from an ancient line of proud warriors. My ancestors went into battle, led the Rhoynar to Dorne alongside thousand of war ships. Today, we move within the inner circles of the wealthiest and most powerful who aimed at the Iron Throne. Who am I? The question is... *What* am I?" She pops out. "I am the Rain princess of the Desert."
1. Chapter 1

" _Forever May Not Be Long Enough" by Live_

 _Forever_

 _Forever may not be long enough for my love_

 _I have a will but I'm lost inside your time_

 _If you could, would you come with me to the other side?_

 _Forever may not be long enough_

 _Forever may not be long enough_

 _Forever may not be long enough for this love_

 _Forever!_

 _Forever!_

 _Forever!_

 _This world is never enough_

 _And I'm not giving up_

 _My faith in love is like blood_

 _I spill it freely for some_

 _My faith in love is like blood_

 _It flows in everyone_

 _Don't stop to look at the clock_

 _Forever won't be long enough_

 _Forever may not be long enough for you to know_

 _Just how far I'd travel, just how far I would go_

 _Open your heart and everything will be alright_

 _Open your heart, baby, leave with me_

 _Don't be afraid_

 _Forever!_

 _This world is never enough_

 _And I'm not giving up_

 _My faith in love is like blood_

 _I spill it freely for some_

 _My faith in love is like blood_

 _It flows in everyone_

 _Don't stop to look at the clock_

 _Forever won't be long enough_

 _Forver may not be long enough for our love_

 _Forever! Forever! Forever!_

 _Forever!_

 _Forever may not be long enough (Forever)_

 _Forever may not be long enough (Forever)_

 _Forever may not be long enough (Forever)_

 _Forever may not be long enough_

 _For our love_

* * *

 **I don't own Game of Thrones.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

You may believe it or not. Prince Oberyn Martell the second son of the ruling house of Martell. He had married once. She is considering the exact type of woman that Dorne had ever lost. They often like to call her the Nymeria Martell reborn.

Her name is Celia Tully. She was the first daughter and twin sister of Catelyn Tully. She is the older sister to Lysa and Edmure. Her hair is the most unique and talk of the seven kingdoms. Her hair is violet red and many view it quite beautiful when the light hits it. Her skin is porcelain like doll and her eyes is a deep as the ocean.

Celia Tully is the most beautiful girl that any Lord would want and bragged about it. Not only was she beautiful, but she is cunning, skilled and wise.

Hoster Tully is quite pleased that many wanted to marry her and they often fight for her hand, but he felt that she deserve more than some high lords or heirs of the Seven kingdoms. Instead, his ambition pushed into Dorne.

He asked for Prince Doran Martell for a marriage proposal between his eldest daughter, Celia and his brother Oberyn Martell.

Doran is quite pleased with it. But Oberyn does not. Plus he already has a lover Ellaria Sand and bastard daughters Obara Sand, Nymeria Sand and Tyene Sand.

However, Doran won't hear it. At least, he wasn't the only one that doesn't want this marriage. Celia Tully have a secret. She never wanted to get marry and wanted freedom. The only she told was her uncle, Brynden Tully the blackfish. Her uncle understood, but reminds his niece that Hoster doesn't need another Blackfish in the family. Brynden already had done that job before she was even born.

Yet he told her that think of it this way. Dorne has more freedom than you couldn't possibility imagine. Celia nodded in acceptance, but that doesn't mean that she won't like him.

In the first time, they meet face to face. Well, it wasn't a first impression from a crude comment from her husband-to-be which resulted physically fighting each other that took both sides in separating them. Celia is receiving a lecture from Hoster Tully while Oberyn receive a physical labor punishment given by her uncle with permission from prince Doran.

She befriended with Ellaria Sand whom told her that she actually like Celia fighting like a warrior. Given that Ellaria explained that she wasn't sure that a quiet, docile girl will be enough for him. Celia apologize that she felt that she stolen him, but Ellaria assured her that it was expected from her beloved. Celia and Ellaria were as close as they are sisters.

Ellaria agreed with Celia that she will be Oberyn only paramour that she can allow. Ellaria agreed with her, but told her that she must be prepared that Oberyn will experience both men and women. Celia knew she had her work cut out.

Time flows by that Oberyn began to like Celia fiery temper and Ellaria have begun giving her the sex talk that resulted few heat cheeks.

They were married and consummated the marriage. Celia met with Elia Martell whom is going to married to the Targaryen prince, Rhaegar.

It seems that Hoster planned worked. His daughter is married to the second prince while her good sister is married into the Targaryen family. The Tully's are moving up to the world.

Celia gave birth to her first born son name Mors Nymeros Martell. He is the exact copy of Oberyn except his blue eyes.

Celia felt love from her son and she grew to love her husband and Ellaria Sand. News came when Rhaenrys Targaryen is born a year later.

Yet the kings' comment was, "she smelled "Dornish".

That comment fueled Celia, Oberyn and Ellaria. Also, all people of Dorne were angered. Wasn't it the King's idea to have a Martell whom bears a dragon blood to marry his son? She wonders if they can make a marriage contract for her son, Mors and Rhaenys so that she can be safe in Dorne. She explains that the seven kingdoms will never accept their niece because she is a woman and a Dornish to them. Oberyn agrees, but not Doran.

Two years later her daughter is born and is agreed that she will be named Minisa Nymeros Martell. She is almost the exact copy of her mother except her daughter eyes is odd colors. Minisa Martel has Amber eyes which Oberyn comments how beautiful his daughter is going to be.

* * *

Robert's Rebellion came. Celia already knew what her father will do. He is going to make her sisters his tool to marry off to Wardens of Vale and North and angrily shouted in her room.

"IF HE DOES THIS, THEN HE IS NO BETTER THAN THE MAD KING THAT CONSIPERS WITH REBELS!"

Yet tragedy strike for Dorne and house of Martell that shook in rage and vengeance. Oberyn lost two women who are important in his life. First is Elia Martell was raped and kill by the Ser Gregor Clegane, "The mountain" and Ser Amory Lorch. His nephew head was bashed into a wall and his niece is stab multiple times.

Second, Celia Tully his wife was assassination. She was killed by hired killers that enter their house unprepared. His children are safe, but Celia was butchered. News came to the Riverlands many cried and weep. However, there was evidence it was a sigil of lions cloth that she grab hold in her hand.

Dorne and Riverlands demand justice, their words are silent by the new king and no justice is carried. Celia is buried in the tomb of Martells.

Now leaving Oberyn widowed and his children is motherless. Ellaria cried so hard until there are no more left to cry. Ellaria will help him raised his trueborn children as her own.

Oberyn made a vow to avenged both Elia and Celia by killing all lions with vengeance and justice. He will need to prepare his children for war to come.

* * *

 **Well? What do you think? It's time to challenge the Martells to the Game of Thrones. This is a Rhaenrys/OC and Aegon/OC. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Mors Nymeros Martell looks like e9153f0c4cdb9b56d44c4ce6c1683784-françois-arnaud-cesare-borgia.**

 **Minisa Nymeros Martell looks like fd2d14837250be48285b1b505eef1aca.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Gen'rals gathered in their masses,_

 _Just like witches at black masses_

 _Evil minds that plot destruction,_

 _Sorcerer of death's construction_

 _In the fields the bodies burning,_

 _As the war machine keeps turning_

 _Death and hatred to mankind,_

 _Poisoning their brainwashed minds_

 _Oh Lord yeah_

 _Politicians hide themselves away_

 _They only started the war_

 _Why should they go out to fight?_

 _They leave that role for the poor, yeah_

 _Time will tell on their power minds,_

 _Making war just for fun_

 _Treating people just like pawns in chess,_

 _Wait 'till their judgement day comes, yeah_

 _Now in darkness world stops turning,_

 _Ashes where the bodies burning_

 _No more War Pigs have the power,_

 _Hand of God has struck the hour_

 _Day of judgement, God is calling_

 _On their knees the war pigs crawling,_

 _Begging mercies for their sins_

 _Satan, laughing, spreads his wings_

 _Oh Lord yeah_

 _-_ _Black Sabbath ~ War Pigs_

* * *

 **I don't own Game of Thrones.**

* * *

Chapter 1

 **Mors Martell**

The sun is blazing hot as it does every day for the last centuries. Since the seven kingdoms had suffer two wars, one rebellion that had end the reign of Targaryens legacy. The other rebellion was the Ironborns name the Greyjoy's that bow no Stags, but they were crushed easily by King Robert Baratheon leaving Balon Greyjoy the Salt king surrendering himself.

Oberyn had kept his vow to train his children. To be ready. They need to be ready since they have been denied the justice. They can't wait. Doran is making them wait. But why wait? Mors doesn't know. Minisa, his sister doesn't know.

Mors needs to be ready. That is why both are training harder.

He promised himself that the Lannister's will pay for what they had done to his Aunt Elia and her children Rhaenys and Aegon. The hearings of whacking of wooden staff are heard from a thousand miles if you walked by and heard them.

He is being trained by the red viper himself. He and his baby sister, Minisa Martell is the copy of their mother, but inherited the most beautiful eyes of Dornish, for today like every other days they are being watch over by their father, Oberyn Martell, the Red Viper.

WHACK!

SWISH!

HAH!

SWISH!

WHACK!

Minisa blocked and stood tight to her ground.

"Good. Again." Mors nodded and told his sister. Minisa swiftly ran to whack him again, be blocks it and lightly push her away from him.

Mors backed off and they circle around each other. Minisa is younger then him, but that makes her more dangerous for she depends on speed over his strength. He dashed his wooden staff at his sister and Minisa blocked and whack as he counter-block her attack. Minisa is a grown woman and the most beautiful there. Already, 5 and 10 and she is the most desirable even her status as a royal princess. Her long, red-purple wavy hair is down to her bottom tied in a loose braid. She is tall and willow that develop few frim muscle. He too, had grown much too. He is tall, handsome or better term devilish charming man. His hair is tied in a low ponytail since he is born wild, curly hair that is hard to tame. He is slightly let it grow a beard since he wanted to look older.

He inherited his father lust of adventures. He wants to see the world and explore the wonders of it. He has not lain with whores or woman despite Princess Arianne Martell his cousin had hinted him or other women.

It hurts him that she is the spitting image of their mother. Mors was distracted by memory of his mother in his sister.

Minisa thought she could caught him off guard, but Mors nearly tripped but whacked away her staff and was about to strike her in a cheek, but pause the moment.

Both Mors and Minisa stare at each other in the eyes and calmly trying to ease his lungs to breathe air.

He heard his father's clapping and Mors turned as he saw their father smiling and clapping at their performance or so he likes to call it. "Odd thing is that you had distracted yourself for a while before your sister was about to win." Oberyn looked at Mors still amused. Minisa came and hold his arm a bit to hug him a little.

Mors looked down in shamed that he almost let his guard down. Should he tell him or not to tell him, hm?

"Well, something on your mind?"

"I was thinking…about mother." Mors didn't dare to look up. Oberyn came to his children and place his hand on his and his sister shoulders.

"I know this difficult, but we must make sacrifice for the greater good. As long as the Baratheon's and Lannister's lives they will not stop until they get their hands on grabbing the throne."

Mors nodded and silently followed Oberyn back to the palace of Sunspear.

"Come now, let's eat and bath for supper."

Mors enters his sister and himself a bathhouse in their personal chambers. And the hot bath is already been prepare for her. She sighs in content at the warm and relaxing her bath. She wrapped herself in a wet silk around her body nice and tightly. He lays in a bath as his sister cleans him gently, but thoroughly enough. It's Dorne, for a body is not a secret that he sees his sister naked body or she saw himself. Don't worry, they don't commit incest. Mors looked outside of the window and saw a red butterfly fluttering around.

"Brother, I want to see the world." Minisa told him. He quickly grabbed hold of her hand and comforts it gently.

"I know. Hopefully, once we will tell our uncle Doran that we want to live."

"If he does not, what then?" Minisa asked him.

"Then we ran away. Together. We could see the world sail, fight, travel, and…" Mors looked into her amber eyes with his blue ones. "Live."

She smiled at him, "Yes. We will live."

KNOCKING ON DOOR*

They both looked at the door

"Prince Mors and princess Minisa…" He recognized that voice. It's Ellaria Sand. Whom they both like to called her Mama Ellaria since she raises them as if they were her own. They love her as they love their true mother.

"Yes, Mama Ellaria?"

"Supper is ready. You must hurry or all your favorites will be gone."

"We'll be there. Just tell the servants to serve the drinks then we there to start the feast." Minisa told Mama Ellaria.

Minisa Martell is wearing a lovely Dornish dress. **(She is wearing Eva Green dress from Kingdom of Heaven that looks like 957f1de6978dafe786980fd877d2ae14-kingdom-of-heaven-movie-costumes)**

Mors Martell is wearing a proper attire of Dornish men clothes. **(He dress like 3c4c4625e0ce7e73bff99e71bb3f2ae0. Look it up.)**

"Well, you going to escorted me prince of Sunspear?" Minisa teased him as she walked passed. Mors laughed lightly and escorted his sister to the main hall to get something to eat.

' _Let's hope that Uncle Doran allow us to travel the world.'_

The big doors opened and enter where the rest of Martells are waiting for them.

* * *

 **Sorry, that this was late, but I hope that this appease you. So next Chapter, Prince Doran Martell announces the decisions of his nephew's proposal on travel the world. So, reviews and comments will be accepted.**


End file.
